Sweetkit's Life (from Life to Death)
by Night of Many Stars
Summary: Sweetkit is convinced her Clan is the best. But, when she finds out as a warrior WHY they live away from the other Clans, she is devastated. Rated T for the Battle scenes and because it's Warriors. This is my first story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"AAAAHHHH" Screamed Brindlefur.

"You're doing great! Keep going, your first kit's coming!" Redear's urgent mew was drowned out by the yowl that erupted from Brindlefur's mouth. A trio of small kits were soon snuggling up to their mother.

"You did great, Brindlefur. Your first litter is heathy as can be." Redear meowed happily to the queen.

"Call in Tallwhisper please." Brindlefur asked the medicine cat. He nodded and slipped out of the nursery. Redear beckoned Tallwhisper with his tail and the two toms slipped into the nursery. "Welcome to ElementClan, my kits." Tallwhisper mewed to his kits.

"We have to name them, Tallwhisper." Brindlefur mewed softly. "Yes, we should. The light gray she-kit with white paws looks like a Sweetkit to me." Tallwhisper pointed to the tiny she-kit.

"Yes, and the other she-kit kind of has a butterfly shape on her chest, Butterflykit. And the tom... Leafkit!" Brindlefur mewed, excited. "We have kits! And their names are wonderful!" Tallwhisper nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly, the sharp bark of a fox interrupted the rejoicement of new kits. Tallwhisper and Redear stood in front of the nursery, protecting the weak queen and the newborn kits. Redear watched as Oceancloud, Sandyleaf and Ferntail attacked the young fox. The fox got more that it came for when it got it's face scratched up by a pair of she-cats and a tom. The dumb fox sprinted out of the camp with it's tail between it's legs.

 **Hey this is Firehorse29, the author of this story. Please don't put hate reviews because it's a waste of time for you and for me because I'd have to go through every single hate review to get to the nice reviews. Thanks! 3**

 **Question of the Day!**

 **Are Butterflykit and Leafkit going to be bad siblings or good siblings? Please review your answers!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Brindlefur, can we see Tallwhisper today?" Sweetkit asked her mother.

"Maybe you can sit with him while he sorts out patrols." Brindlefur suggested. '"He is deputy now you know. Strawwatcher was a good deputy, but she was old. Maybe you can ask her to tell you a story?" All three kits frantically nodded their heads and sped to the elders' den.

"Hi, Strawwatcher! can you tell us a story?" Butterflykit asked the elder.

"Sure! I love telling stories about my life." Strawwatcher cleared her throat. "I remember, a long time ago, when I was an apprentice. Spottedstar was my mentor, she was Spottedpelt then. When I was hunting alone in the forest, I smelled something strange. I didn't recognize it then, but now I know it better than my own scent. I followed the trail, and I found the den of a... Fox!" The three kits gasped. "It was a young female, and it had three kits, just like you. I watched them for a while, and I noticed that they acted just like cats with their kits. I felt bad for them. They were skinnier than AirClan cats. So, I went and caught them a squirrel." Leafkit gasped. "Isn't that against the warrior code?! You're supposed to feed the elders and the queens and kits; not random foxes that you find in the forest!" Sweetkit gaped at Leafkit. "That's not how you treat an elder, Leafkit! You're supposed to treat them with respect!" Sweetkit lunged at Leafkit, bowling him over. They tussled for a couple minutes, then broke apart, panting. "I won!" Sweetkit exclaimed. "She did win. Aw man." Leafkit hung his head sadly. Sweetkit went up to Leafkit and nuzzled him. "You put up quite a fight though." Sweetkit mewed happily.

"And now, both of you are covered in moss and dirt! You should go back to the nursery and get cleaned up!" Strawwatcher meowed, purring. "Yes, Strawwatcher!" The three kits said in unison. They scampered back to the nursery and got greeted by an upset Brindlefur.

"What happened in the elders den?! Your beautiful fur is covered with moss!" Brindlefur said, tackling Leafkit and licking his fur. "Ugh, Brindlefur! I can clean my own fur!"

 **Hay guys! I'm planning on posting a new Allegiances chapter soon so expect one soon!**

 **QOTD!**

 **Who is your favorite cat so far?**

 **Review your answers!**


	3. Allegiances

ElementClan

 **Leader:**

Spottedstar- light gray she-cat with black spots; green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Tallwhisper- long-legged white tom with gray ear and tail tips

 _Apprentice: Yellowpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Redear- black tom with distinctive red ears and red eyes

 _Apprentice: Bluebramble_

 **Warriors:**

Oakleaf- brown tom with silver oak leaf shape on chest; green eyes

Roserunner- fast pinkish-white she-cat with silver eyes

Silverheart- friendly/nice silver she-cat with pink eyes

Eagleflow- light brown tom with ginger patches; red eyes

 _Apprentice: Cinderpaw_

Sandyleaf- pale ginger she-cat; blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Ebonypaw_

Foxfern- ginger she-cat; brown eyes

Swiftberry- golden brown tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Ferntail- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Sunflower- yellow tabby tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Thornfoot- brown tom with blue eyes

Bluefire- blue-gray tom with sharp orange eyes

Squirreleyes- black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Snakefoot- brown tabby tom with a spotted front left paw; green eyes

Cindertail- gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Applepaw_

Littleheart- mean black and gray she-cat with red eyes

Oceancloud- white she-cat with blue eyes

Palehawk- pale gray tom with brown eyes

Nettlevine- golden-brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Pidgeonjump- gray and white she-cat with gray eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Bluebramble- blue-gray tom with black paws and blue eyes

Cinderpaw- really dark gray tom with black eyes

Ebonypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpaw- yellow and white she-cat; blue eyes

Applepaw- gray tom with red eyes

 **Queens:**

Brindlefur- black striped white; teal eyes

 _Kits:_

 _Sweetkit(light gray with white paws and underbelly; she-cat; deep green eyes)_

 _Butterflykit(Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes)_

 _Leafkit(Silver and white tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes)_

 **Elders:**

Skystone- gray tom with blue eyes

Sprucedusk- brown tom with orange eyes

Streamskip- thin gray she-cat with white paws and ear tips; green eyes

 **This is the main Clan in this story.**

 **I will post the other 4 Clans soon.**


	4. New Allegiances

EarthClan

Leader:

Leafstar- white and gray tabby she-cat, green eyes

Deputy:

Berryleaf- gray and black tom with white paws and blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Medicine Cat:

Daisyflight- long furred dark gray she-cat with gray wing shapes on back

 _Apprentice: Flintflower_

Warriors:

Sheepfur- long cream furred tom with amber eyes

Stoneclaw- gray tom with gray eyes

Sparklenose- sparkly silver furred she-cat with pink eyes

Moonflight- black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Springnose- gray she-cat

 _Apprentice: Ratpaw_

Graystreak- gray and light gray tom

Birdclaw- brown and white she-cat

 _Apprentice: Flamepaw_

Streamsight- light gray tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one gray eye

Beesting- yellow and black tom

Frogwhisper- small brown tabby tom

Owleyes- white with black spotted tom with large amber eyes

Brightmoon- white she-cat with large black spots and green eyes

Swanfoot- brown and black she-cat with blue eyes

Seedshine- cream and gray she-cat

 _Apprentice: Brindlepaw_

Apprentices:

Flintflower- black she-cat with a white flower shape on belly, ice blue eyes

Flamepaw- ginger tom

Ratpaw- brown furred tom with a furless tail

Brindlepaw- golden she-cat

Snowpaw- light gray tom with white paws

Queens:

Ashsky- gray with sky-blue eyes

 _Kits: Wetkit, Cedarkit, Weaselkit, Mistkit_

Flowerleaf- pinkish-cream with green eyes

 _Kits: Thistlekit, Eaglekit, Cinderkit, Mothkit_

Elders:

Foxnose- brown and gray tabby tom with ginger muzzle

Pikevine- black tom

FireClan

Leader:

Halfstar- gray tabby she-cat with only one ear

Deputy:

Troutflank- gray-blue tom with silver streaks

Medicine Cat:

Streamflurry- pretty brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Ravenwing- black tom

Batclaw- dark brown tom

Cloudjump- light gray she-cat with strong back legs for jumping

Willowtalon- dark gray she-cat with silver-gray paws

Spiderwind- shaggy brown furred tom

Boulderfall- dark gray she-cat with sharp gray eyes

Birchpetal- cream and dark pink tabby she-cat

Thunderclaw: super dark gray she-cat with yellow paws and green eyes

Dawnlight: she-cat with the pink and orange colors of dawn as a pelt, blue eyes

Queens:

Leopardstone- ginger and white with green eyes

 _Kits: Bearkit, Skunkkit, Frostkit, Lightkit_

Duckwing- brown and gray with orange eyes

 _Kits: Aspenkit, Specklekit, Shellkit, Ashkit_

Elders:

Mooseleg- black she-cat with brown legs

Haymist- light brown and blue-gray tom with amber eyes

WaterClan

Leader:

Pondstar- blue-gray tom

Deputy:

Ravensnow- black she-cat with white tail, ears and paws- blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Honeyclaw- gray tom with light yellow paws

Warriors:

Amberleg- brown she-cat with amber-colored legs

Berrywillow- cream and gray tom

Fishspeck- silver she-cat with gray specks

Ashpounce- gray and white tom

Jaggedcloud- black tom with light gray jagged-cloud shape on sides

Softspark- small fluffy white and light gray she-cat

Goosedusk- silver and black tom with amber eyes

Spottedsnout- white she-cat with silver spotted snout

Frogstep- black and dark gray tortoiseshell tom

Queens:

Brokentalon- ginger and black with one white front paw

 _Kits: Skykit, Rockkit, Flykit, Badgerkit_

Deerfoot- fast brown fur with black paws

 _Kits: Emberkit, Ebonykit, Mousekit_

Elders:

Nettleclaw- small blue-gray tom

Lionbreeze- deep silver she-cat with a lion-like mane

Otterclaw- big brown tom

AirClan

Leader:

Swiftstar- fast gray and white she-cat

Deputy:

Breezeleap- silver-gray tom with a big jump

 _Apprentice: Needlepaw_

Medicine Cat:

Littlewind- small fast black she-cat with white paws

Warriors:

Vineleaf- black and silver she-cat

Rosepuddle- dark pink and dark gray-blue she-cat

Antbump- small dark red tom

 _Apprentice: Oatpaw_

Staghawk- brown and black tom with white paws

 _Apprentice: Russetpaw_

Mooseflower- brown and silver she-cat

Rabbitflow- light gray she-cat

Sandskip- light sandy colored tom

Redgorse- ginger and light brown tom

 _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Mapledusk- ginger and white tabby tom

Swiftpoppy- small, fast black and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Needlepaw- thin white tom

Oatpaw- light brown and light gray she-cat

Russetpaw- light red she-cat with white paws

Amberpaw- light gray tom

Queens:

Mothwatcher- ginger with black paws

Expecting

Blazesoar- light yellow with white underbelly and paws

 _Kits: Whitekit, Sweetkit, Rainkit_

Elders:

Brokenspark- black and yellow tom

Honeywhisper- light yellow she-cat


	5. Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch your own fresh-kill, gather under Treeledge for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar's yowl rang throughout the camp.

"Oh my StarClan! We're becoming apprentices today!" Meowed Sweetkit, nudging Leafkit awake.

"Brindlefur! We're becoming apprentices today!" Butterflykit mewed, bouncing on Brindlefur's belly.

"Okay, okay I'm awake!" Brindlefur groaned, sitting up and licking the heck out of her kits' fur. Their eyes are bright and their fur is clean and shining. They were ready to become apprentices.

"And now it is time to make three kits warrior apprentices. Sweetkit, from this point on, until you get your warrior name, your name will be Sweetpaw. Littleheart, you did well training Nettlevine. Please pass on all you know to Sweetpaw. Butterflykit, from this on, until you get your warrior name, your name will be Butterflypaw. Thornfoot, you are also ready for your first apprentice, teach Butterflypaw well. Leafkit, from this point on, until your warrior name, your name will be Leafpaw. Bluefire, you taught Pidgeonjump very well, teach Leafpaw well."

"Sweetpaw! Leafpaw! Butterflypaw!" ElementClan's Clanmates cheered for new apprentices.

"Are you three ready for your first border and hunting patrol?!" Bluefire meowed excitedly.

"Sorry to rain on your Gathering, but Sweetpaw's first task as an apprentice, is to clean out bedding, for the entire of the Clan." Littleheart meowed, pointing to Redear's den. "Get some bedding from him, and then start in the nursery, then the elders' den, then the apprentices's den, then the warrior's den, then the medicine den and then the leader's den." Sweetpaw groaned inwardly. "Yes, Littleheart." I looked over and watched Butterflypaw and Leafpaw pad out of the entrace of the camp.

 **The Moonhigh Later That Day**

"Littleheart, I finished all the bedding, can I go to sleep now?" I asked my mentor.

"Fine, but get up at sunrise." Littleheart growled, padding into the warriors' den. I padded into the apprentices' den, and curled up in my nest

 **A Season Later**

I picked up my mini fresh-kill pile, and took it back to the camp. I had two squirrels, nine mice, and one large rabbit. It took at least four trips to get all of my fresh-kill to the actual pile.

"Good job, Sweetpaw." Tallwhisper purred, proud of his daughter. "You can take that rabbit to the elders. And one of those squirrels to Leopardcloud." I picked up the rabbit and nodded. I padded over to the elders' den and dropped it. 'Here, Strawwatcher. A large rabbit for you and the other elders'!" I mewed politely.

"Thank you, Sweetpaw." Strawwatcher rasped. I nodded, slipping out of the nursery, and grabbing a squirrel and took it to Leopardcloud.


	6. Chapter 3

**Note: This takes place several moons in the future. Thanks! Please no hate reviews!**

Sweetpaw reached her hind leg up and scratched her ear. "I'm bored!" She whined to Littleheart, which she instantly regretted.

"Well okay, if your bored go check the elders for ticks and fleas." She growled inwardly. "And while you're at it, check Leopardcloud too." Her mentor growled. "Yes, Littleheart." I said polietly. I slinked to Redear's den.

"Can I have some mouse bile?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Yeah, go get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile." He mewed polietly, compared to how Littleheart talks to her. Sweetpaw nodded, then trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. She pawed through the pile and found a skinny, probably tough, mouse that no one would eat.

"Why do you have that bad mouse?" Her father, the deputy, called to Sweetpaw.

"It's for mouse bile!" Sweetpaw shouted back. Tallwhisper nodded and carried on with his day. As she took the mouse to Redear, she saw her siblings, Leafpaw and Butterflypaw muttering just outside of the apprentices' den, snickering.

"Show-off… Ignorant… Sweetpaw… Annoying… Exact replica of Littleheart…" Even just the parts of conversation made Sweetpaw upset. She scampered back to Redear's den, dropping the mouse at his paws. He nodded, then tore into the mouse, producing a horrific smell. 'Mouse bile, ew!' Redear rubbed the stick into the bile and gave the stick to me.

"Thankth!" I meowed gratefully.

 **Two Sunrises Later**

Sweetpaw yawned. It was sunhigh! 'Fox-dung! I was supposed to be on the dawn partol, then hunt for my Clan…' Sweetpaw panicked. She quickly groomed herself, then sprinted out into the clear cave, staring straight into the eyes of; Spottedstar?  
"I'm so sorry, Spottedstar, I overslept. I'll go on the next patrol…" Sweetpaw mewed quickly.

"No, it's fine. I made Littleheart let you sleep. She's been running you hard lately. You deserved the rest. That was you and Littleheart's final assessment from me." Sweetpaw was astonished. She watched as Spottedstar spun around and leaped onto the Rockpile.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the cave, gather under Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Sweetpaw's jaw hung open. Closing it, she strutted over to Littleheart; who was yawning and stretching. Sitting, she looked up to her beautiful leader, Spottedstar.

"Sweetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our Clan at all costs?" Spottedstar meowed.

"I do." Sweetpaw replied, amazed at her clear voice.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you, as a full warrior of ElementClan, Sweetsky!" Spottedstar's speech ended in cheer.

"Sweetsky, Sweetsky, Sweetsky!"

"Butterflypaw," Spottedstar moved on to Sweetsky's sister. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our Clan at all costs?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you, as a full warrior of ElementClan, Butterflyheart!" Again as she finished, cheers rose from her Clan.

"Butterflyheart, Butterflyheart, Butterflyheart!"

"Leafpaw," Spottedstar stared at Leafpaw. "You were the only tom in Brindlefur's litter. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our Clan at all costs?"

"I do." Came the quiet reply from Leafpaw's direction.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you, as a full warrior of ElementClan, Leafspot!" For the (Maybe) final time that day, cheers sharply erupted from the mouths of ElementClan's warriors.

"Butterflyheart! Leafspot! Sweetsky!"

"I have one more ceremony to make. Roserunner, Silverheart, do you both wish to live with the elders in their den?

"I do." The sisters said in unison.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I make you two elders! Sleep well, eat well, and be grumpy." Spottedstar winked after that last part.

"Roserunner! Silverheart!"

 **Sorry it's been so long! I had school, and the power went out! But I actually worked on this on paper, because I had so many ideas. In a couple chapters, something horrible will happen… So stay tuned!**

 **QOTD!: Do you guys like the triplets' warrior names?**

 **REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS! \\(^o^)/**


	7. Note!

Hello! This is Night of Many Stars, the author of this story! I just wanted to say that if you don't like my story, like in the prologue, a young fox came into camp and got owned by Oceancloud, Sandyleaf and Ferntail. Just don't read it. Okay? Okay. Please don't bug me in the review section and in the PM section. I probably won't post on Christmas (Of course!) but I might post again today or tomorrow. Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad!


	8. Chapter 4

The shining sun peeking through the branches of the warriors' den woke Sweetsky up. She quickly stepped out of the den and stretched. Looking around, she saw her current love interest. Applefoot. The red-eyed cousin of Redear was muscular and handsome. He and his three siblings are three moons older than Sweetsky, Leafspot and Butterflyheart. He was carrying a squirrel over to her.

"Thanks." Sweetsky mewed taking a bite and passing it back to him. We passed the squirrel back and forth until we were done. She said good-bye and led the sunhigh border patrol with Tallwhisper, Eagleflow, Yellowtail, and Ebonylight. Sweetsky padded along when, she heard mewing coming from just beyond the border.

"Tallwhisper, finish the patrol for me. I'm going to seek out the mewing." Her father nodded and carried on with the patrol. Sweetsky padded across the border and followed the mewing. She stumbled across a pair of kits mewling at their seemingly dead mother. She nudged the limp she-cat but she was cold. Sweetsky picked up the mother and the kits followed her.

Sweetsky padded into camp, receiving confused looks.

"Why do you have this dead she-cat and a pair of kits?" Spottedstar asked Sweesky sternly.

"The kits were mewling on the other side of the border, and I couldn't bear myself to ignore it. When I found them, their mother was dead and they were mewling for milk. And then, when I picked up their mother, they followed me." I reported loyally to my leader.

"Okay… What do we do about the kits?" Spottedstar asked, thinking.

"Ummm… Oh! Swiftberry could suckle them! She lost two of her kits in leaf-bare and the two kits I found look about as old as Tigerkit." Sweetsky mewed, the idea sprouting as she said it.

"Good idea, you'd make a good leader one day…" Spottedstar mewed. "You name the kits, Sweetsky." She mewed over her shoulder as she padded to her den.

"Okay, you adventurous kits, what are your names?" Sweetsky asked the kits.

"My name is Dawn!" Mewed the excited tiny silver tabby she-kit.

"Mommy called me Acorn." The small dark silver tom mewed, shy.

"Okay…" Sweetsky thought about their names. "Those would make excellent warrior names! Dawnkit and Acornkit!" The pair cocked their heads and exchanged a confused look, then accepted their new names.

"Follow me to the nursery, Dawnkit, and Acornkit." Sweetsky beckoned them with her tail. Acornkit padded slowly, observing his surroundings and stopped to watch as Snakefoot and Sandyleaf dropped their fresh-kill onto the pile. While her brother was wary, Dawnkit had more energy than her body would allow her to use. She ran full circles around Sweetsky, then got in the way of Tallwhisper.

"You got a lot on your paws, Sweetsky. You sure you can handle them?" Tallwhisper meowed, purring.

"Well the thing is, I don't have to deal with them, Swiftberry does." She whispered, giggling. "I'll still visit them, though." Sweetsky spun around, when she heard a scared mewl, coming from Acornkit, who had gotten to close to the warriors' den and had received a growl from Oakleaf.

"Oakleaf! Don't be mean to them, it's their first time being in a warrior camp!" Sweetsky called to him. Oakleaf rolled his eyes and shooed the kit toward Sweetsky. "It's okay, Acornkit, he's just a grumpy old fart… Don't tell him I said that, he'll have my head." Acornkit giggled at that remark and padded toward the nursery. Sweetsky lunged toward Dawnkit and scooped her up in her mouth.

"Heeeey! My legs are perfectly fine!" Dawnkit complained.

"But you won't make it to the nursery, you'll get stepped on!" Sweetsky giggled. She dropped the she-kit at the entrance to the nursery and told them the rules.

"Don't be mean to your foster mother, she already lost a pair of kits, okay?" Sweetsky meowed. The pair nodded.

"Be nice to each other, no biting and claws sheathed." The kits nodded again.

"And, finally, love your new mother with all your heart and remember, i will visit, and Swiftberry will tell me if you're bad." Sweetsky nudged them into the nursery. "Swiftberry, do you have room for two more kits?"

"Yes, of course, I will always miss Marigoldkit and Moonkit. What are their names?" Swiftberry mewed.

"Acornkit and Dawnkit. Their mother was dead when I found them. Pay attention to them, they're very rambunctous.

 **Finally! My mom wouldn't let me do my Fanfic, but I managed to squeeze some time in. The next chapter is the full moon. (They aren't very near any other Clans so only in really bad situations, would they send a cat to the other Clans.)**

 **QOTD!:**

 **Who do you like better, Acornkit or Dawnkit?**

 **Review your answers!**


	9. Updated Allegiances

**This is the updated Allegiances list. There are no apprentices because I forgot to have a nursing queen during Sweetsky's apprenticeship. Sweetsky will have kits with a mystery tom… Try to guess who he is…. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

ElementClan

 **Leader:**

Spottedstar- light gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Tallwhisper- long-legged white tom with gray ear and tail tips **  
Medicine Cat:**

Redear- black tom with distinctive red ears and eyes

 _App: Bluebramble_ **  
Warriors:**

Oakleaf- brown tom with silver oak leaf shape on chest and green eyes

Eagleflow- light brown tom with ginger patches and red eyes

Sandyleaf- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Foxfern- ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Ferntail- brown tabby tomm with blue eyes

Sunflower- yellow tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Thornfoot- brown tom with blue eyes

Bluefire- blue-gray tom with sharp orange eyes

Squirreleyes- black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Snakefoot- brown tabby tom with a spotted front left paw and green eyes

Cindertail- gray she-cat with green eyes

Littleheart- not-very-nice gray and black she-cat with red eyes

Oceancloud- white she-cat with blue eyes

Palehawk- pale gray tom with brown eyes

Nettlevine- golden-brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Pidgeonjump- gray and white she-cat with gray eyes

Cinderclaw- really dark gray tom with black eyes

Ebonylight- black she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpelt- yellow and white she-cat with blue eyes

Applefoot- gray tom with red eyes

Leafspots- silver and white tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Butterflyheart- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Sweetsky- small light gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly and deep green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 _None_

 **Queens:**

Leopardcloud- tan she-cat with white splotches and sharp hazel eyes; very good with kits; oldest nursery queen

 _Kits:_

 _Elmkit- tan tom with white paws and ginger patches and hazel eyes_

 _Stormkit- light brown she-cat with white patches and red eyes_

 _Mossykit- white she-cat with sharp ginger patches and hazel eyes_

Swiftberry- golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Kits:_

 _Tigerkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

 _Dawnkit- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; adopted_

 _Acornkit- dark silver tom with blue eyes; adopted_

 **Elders:**

Skystone- gray tom with blue eyes; oldest cat

Sprucedusk- brown tom with orange eyes

Streamskip- thin gray she-cat with white paws and ear tips with green eyes; oldest she-cat

Strawwatcher- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Roserunner- fast pinkish-white she-cat with silver eyes

Silverheart- friendly/nice silver she-cat with pink eyes


	10. Chapter 5

_Sweetsky padded through a dark and wet forest._

 _"_ _Hello? Hello!" Called an echoing voice. Sweetsky ran toward it but it was always ahead of her. It started to sound more and more like Dawnkit and another, more masculine voice joined in. "Sweetsky! Sweetsky, help us!" They were wailing now. "We're drowninggggg….." The wails ended in gurgling._

I woke with a start. 'That was the tenth time this moon. They are getting more and more understandable and vivid.' I padded slowly over to the nursery and peeked inside, seeing Dawnkit's tail and right leg sprawled over Acornkit's body. Smiling, I padded over to Tallwhisper.

"Can I talk to you? It's important and I think Spottedstar, Redear and Bluebramble should hear this, too." I mewed. Tallwhisper nodded and padded over to Spottedstar's den. After a few moments Tallwhisper stepped out of the den and padded over to the medicine den and pointed at me with his tail then the leader's den. I slipped into the den and sat by Spottedstar.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"Perfect timing." Spottedstar interrupted.

"Okay?" I mewed to myself, confused. Tallwhisper padded into the den, followed by the pair of medicine cats.

"What did you want to talk about?" Spottedstar meowed.

"Um. I've been having dreams." I mewed.

"What kind of dreams?" Redear asked.

"Nightmares." I shuddered.

"What are they about, do they have someone you love in them?" Bluebramble asked, interested.

"Yes, it has Dawnkit and Acornkit's voices and I'm in a dark forest." My voice cracked.

"What are they saying in these dreams?" Tallwhisper meowed.

"'Sweetsky! Sweetsky, help us! We're drowning!'" I mewed, whimpering a little.

"Hmmm." Spottedstar looked at me. "We should see if these dreams get worse. Redear, you are going to go to the Moonfalls tonight. See if this is StarClan's doing." Redear nodded. "Bluebramble, do you have any way to give Sweetsky a restful sleep, instead of a nightmarish sleep?" Bowing his head, Bluebramble shook his head.

"But I can have her in the medicine den, so she wont disturb the other warriors with her restlessness." Bluebramble mewed reasonably. Spottedstar, Redear and Tallwhisper nodded. Then I nodded.

"That sounds perfect!" Me and my father said in unison. All five of us cracked up.

"That was hilarious!" Bluebramble laughed.

"Is everything okay in here?" Eagleflow had stepped into the den, observing the complete madness happening in here.

"Yeah, we're all good. Sweetsky and Tallwhisper said the same sentence at the same time." Spottedstar meowed.

"Sweetsky! Sweetsky!" Shrill, kit voices cut through the silence. I rushed to the entrance.

"Foxes and a whole pack of them!" Eagleflow reported. Spottedstar stood behind me.

"Get the kits and elders into the nursery! Oceancloud! Get Sandyleaf and Ferntail and beat the darker fox! The rest of my Clan, fight the intruders!" At that command, she leapt into battle, immediately scratching a fox's eye out. I watched as the kits were hurried into the nursery. I bounded down and picked up Dawnkit in my mouth and pushed Acornkit with her forelegs.

"GO! GO!" I called through Dawnkit's silver fur. The warriors surrounding me immediately dispersed. I shoved Acornkit forward into the nursery and slipped in with Dawnkit.

"Make sure they don't leave the nursery." I sternly mewed to Bluefire, who was cuddling with Leopardcloud and her kits. Nodding, he whispered into Leopardcloud's ear.

"Kits! To me!" The splotched queen called through the den. A line of kits were soon in front of her.

"I want you kits to go to the back of the den and snuggle with Skystone, Sprucedusk, Streamskip, Strawwatcher, Roserunner and Silverheart. You kits gotta protect them, okay? But stay in the-" A foxes barking interrruped her and the kits scampered to the back of the den. I stood in front of the kits and elders, scratching at the fox's nose. Blood splattered on the floor of the den and I drove it out.

"Stay away from the kits, fox-dung!" I growled at it. pushing him back against the thorns surrounding the camp, it started to whimper, feeling the thorns digging into it's pelt. It stopped fighting back and I stepped back, letting it flee back into the forest. I looked around, seeing if any-cat needed help. I saw Oceancloud, Ferntail and Sandyleaf fighting the darker red fox. They were losing. I pelted over to them and with a great leap, I landed on it's back. Distracting the fox gave the three warriors a chance to swipe at the fox's face. I was shredding the flesh on it's shoulders while it was getting it's face scratched. It gave up and shook me off, running away.

"That should be the last of them." Ferntail meowed triumphantly. The other foxes noticed their leader was gone, and started running for the entrance.

"Run back to your mothers, cowards!" Yowled Leafspots. He looked at me, and he actually smiled! The moment didn't last long because Butterflyheart shoved him and nudged him toward the tunnel maybe to hunt? Or maybe to tell him to stay away from me? I don't know why she hates me… But now I know that know that Leafspots doesn't hate me, it makes me feel good inside.


	11. Chapter 6

"Sweetsky! Sweetsky, wake up! we're becoming apprentices today!" I felt a pair of paws pummeling my face and another pair pawing my tail.

"Come on, Sweetsky! You can't miss it. Please!" Acornkit's voice convinced me to get up.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." I yawned, purring. "Oh, Dawnkit, Acornkit, I'm so proud of you!"

I watched as Dawnkit and Acornkit pelted back to the nursery to be groomed. _Oh, I love them so much… I wish they were mine._ Soon, their eyes were bright and their pelts were clean and shining.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the cave, gather under Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar yowled. I watched as all of the warriors stepped out of the warriors den. I also saw the elders pad out of their den. Leopardcloud sat at the entrace of the nursery, her kits speeding around her.

"Calm down! Dawnkit, Acornkit and Tigerkit are becoming apprentices!" Almost immediately, the kits lined up in front of her. "That's better."

"Today, I will perform my favorite ceremony. Dawnkit, Acornkit, Tigerkit, do you three promise to train hard and uphold the warrior code?" Spottedstar asked.

"I do." The three said, Dawnkit surprisingly serious.

"Sweetsky, you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Dawnkit. Dawnkit, from this point forward, until you get your warrior name, your name will be Dawnpaw." Nodding excitedly, Dawnpaw padded over to me and touched noses with me and sat down.

"Leafspots, you are also ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Tigerkit. Tigerkit, from this point forward, until you get your warrior name, your name will be Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw padded over to Leafspots, tail high.

"Butterflyheart," _Are you kidding me?! She will make his life horrible, just because I saved him! Oh no!_ "You are also ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Acornkit. Acornkit, from this point forward, until you get your warrior name, your name will be Acornpaw." Acornpaw padded swiftly over to Butterflyheart and eagerly touched noses with her.

"Dawnpaw! Tigerpaw! Acornpaw!" I yowled their names the loudest. After tipping my head back down from yowling, I saw that Leafspots had padded over to me.

"That's some voice you got." He mewed, purring. "I'm sorry I never hung out with you… Butterflyheart lied to me and said you were a nerd and a perfectionist… She said you were mean and that… that… that you were mean and that you were a mentor-copier." Leafspots said, looking at his paws.

"I forgive you. Seeing you two moons ago, during the fox pack attack, smile. It made me so happy. I knew that you were on my side, two moons ago." I said gratefully.

"Thank you for understanding. I missed you." He mewed.

"Me too."

"Sweetsky! Can we go see the territory now!" Dawnpaw said, bouncing around my paws.

"Yeah!" Acornpaw and Tigerpaw said in unison.

"Sorry to rain on your Gathering," _DO NOT, quote LIttleheart, I wish you got her, fox-heart._ "But Acornkit is checking for ticks today, because we haven't had apprentices to do it for a while." Butterflyheart said, flashing a mean look at me.

"Fine." I growled.

"I would much rather, that Acornpaw would explore the territory with his littermates, instead of searching for ticks." Spottedstar meowed, loudly.

"Oh! Yes, Spottedstar." Butterflyheart meowed, bowing her head. Grinning my grinniest grin, I looked at my sister. She replied with a glare.

"Lets go, then!" Leafspots exclaimed, suddenly happy, after seeing the whole sister-sister fiasco. Nodding, I beckoned Dawnpaw with my tail.

"Come, on." Dawnpaw sped ahead of us, going through the tunnel.

\\(^o^)/ Later That Day \\(^o^)/

"Sweetsky, I'm tired. Can I sleep?" Dawnpaw mewed, yawning.

"Of course! Sleep well, my apprentice." I mewed, yawning myself.


	12. Chapter 7

**Sadness up ahead. I'm sorry in advance. *Cries***

"Acornpaw! Come on you dormouse! Training time. You'll be training with Dawnpaw." Butterflyheart hissed. Acornpaw and Dawnpaw sat up.

"Really? With Dawnpaw?! Yay!" Acornpaw rejoiced. Dawnpaw nuzzled her brother and purred.

"Thank you Butterflyheart! I haven't seen Acornpaw at all in the past few weeks." Dawnpaw mewed happily. Butterflyheart rolled her eyes. I was spying on my sister with Leafspots… _Why is she being so nice to Acornpaw? Ugh, why._ I watched as Acornpaw and Dawnpaw pelted out into the forest.

"Let's follow them." Leafspots mewed. I nodded and we skirted around the walls, in the shadows. I stepped out of the tunnel, expecting to see my apprentice and my sister, but I saw nothing. I caught Dawnpaw's scent, it wasn't going in the direction of the training hollow. I looked at Leafspots worriedly. "Where's your apprentice?" I asked him.

"Dawn patrol with your father." He replied. I nodded.

"So you don't have an apprentice to bother us while we're spying?" I mewed, giggling. Leafspots giggled. "Yup." I stepped toward Dawnpaw's scent trail. "It's fading! Come on, we have to find them." I pelted, following the scent trails.

"Okay, so what you gotta do, for this attack, is jump, land on Dawnpaw's shoulders, then twist and you'll be on top of her with your paw on her throat." Butterflyheart's voice echoed in my head. _A killing move? What kind of sick fox-heart would teach a killing move in the first weeks of training?_ I looked at Leafspots. He looked worried.

"What?! I haven't learned any defensive moves yet though!" Dawnpaw mewed, her voice worried.

"Too, bad. I'm going to make you two wish you were never born." Butterflyheart growled. She pushed Acornpaw into Dawnpaw, and as they fell over, she planted her claws at their throats. The pair were squirming and whimpering.

"You will come with me, or you'll never see Sweetsky again." Butterflyheart hissed. Acornpaw agreed, but Dawnpaw kept on wiggling, and she had started to growl. I tensed to leap and attack Butterflyheart, but I felt Leafspots' tail on my shoulders. "Wait."

"No. I refuse to see my kits get taken away by, by, by that fox-heart." I pushed past Leafspots and leapt over the bramble bush we were hiding behind.

"Get away from them!" I growled. Butterflyheart was surprised by my sudden appearance, but sank her claws deeper into Dawnpaw's neck.

"I made a promise, and I don't break promises." Butterflyheart growled.

"You made a promise with who?! Tell me!" I meowed, my hackles and my neck fur rising. "I will not hesitate to attack you."

"I made a deal with a professional assassin." She meowed, giggling. "Wanna know why Ebonylight is constantly training Acornpaw? I've been training. With her. I promised her, that I'd kill you, and everyone you love. Why, you ask? Because she said that you killed her sister."

"That was moons ago! Get away from my apprentice." I growled, stepping closer to her.

"No! Stay away!" Her eyes were getting wild. She turned around and used Dawnpaw as a push-off and running away, scratching the small apprentice's side up.

"Dawnpaw!" I pelted over her. "Acornpaw! Get Redear! Or Bluebramble! Tell them Dawnpaw's hurt!" He nodded and pelted off, with Leafspots following him. I looked at Dawnpaw. _She's losing a lot of blood._

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." I mewed, mostly calming myself. Dawnpaw touched my shoulder with her paw.

"It's okay, Sweetsky, you were an amazing mentor. Tell Tigerpaw, and Acornpaw that I love them. I'll miss you." She closed her eyes and went limp.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yowled. Tears streamed down my muzzle. "No, no, no, no. Stay with me, the medicine cats are coming. No." I buried my face in her pretty silver fur. I half-heard cats come into the clearing. I felt fur brush mine. A cat helped me to my paws, but I couldn't get my fuzzy gaze off of my only apprentice, killed by my, my, arch nemesis. _She's not my sister anymore. I hate her._ I heard calm voices but they weren't calming at all. There was so much blood. So much… I felt the bloodied grass brush my face as I fell to the ground.

 **NOOOOO! Dawnpaw's dead! Butterflyheart is a traitor! Sweetsky's devastated! No one can help Sweetsky from this living hell. Who will die next? The evil assassin rogue will be killed, or will she not?**


	13. Chapter 8

**Two days later**

I have been in Redear's den since Dawnpaw died. Butterflyheart hasn't been seen, and Brindlefur and Tallwhisper are super upset. _So much blood…_ That day, in the woods, I vowed to protect Acornpaw with my life and to find Butterflyheart, and the mysterious rogue and kill them. I hear Redear come into the den.

"Sweetsky, you gotta see this." That sparked my interest. I stood up on wobbly legs and padded out of the den. I saw a muddy rogue, surrounded by warriors.

"Hello, Sweetsky. Butterflyheart told me all about you." The rogue growled. My tail puffed out.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was scratchy because I hadn't talked since Dawnpaw died.

"I want you dead." All of the cats in the cave gasped.

"Why? I didn't know that, that was your sister, I was only an apprentice."  
"NO EXCUSES! YOU KILLED MY SISTER AND I KILLED YOURS!" She yowled. That took me aback.

"What? Butterflyheart… Is dead?"

"YES, YOU DUMB MOUSE-BRAIN! I KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE FAILED TO KILL YOU. AND NOW, I'M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF!" Her yowl echoed throughout the cave. The cats guarding her turned on her and growled. Numerous threats came from their muzzles. I looked at the stone floor of the cave.

"You… Sent… _My_ … Sister… To… Do… Your… Dirty… Work? All you are is a coward. You couldn't bare to go into ElementClan's territory, because all you do is boss people around. Wanna know why we are called ElementClan, and that our dens are in a _stone_ cave? Because we are more superior than you, normal cats." My sight was turning red, I felt grass on my back, water flowing around my paws, flames flicking in my thoat, and wind was whipping my tail back and forth. _What is happening? I feel so weird._ I float up into the air.

"If you set another paw near my family again, I will rip the fur from your skin, ALL OF IT" I yowled at her, smoke coming from my muzzle every word I spoke. Her ears laid back and her tail went between her legs. Tallwhisper and Brindlefur stood guard at the camp entrance, their fur was fluffed up in anger. Leafspots stood near them, his fur fluffed up as well. Acornpaw stood behind Ebonylight, who was growling. Leopardcloud pushed her kits into the nursery and followed them in. Nettlevine, Yellowtail and Bluefire stood in front of the nursery.

"You wont to kill me? Well, you will have to try!" _What in StarClan am I saying? Someone took over my body! Who? Who can do that?_ My body floated to the ground and all of the elements disapeared from my body. I stood, head held high. _I will make you proud, Dawnpaw._ I stood, ready to fight the rogue. All of the warriors guarding her ushered us into a large cave to fight.

"Lets do this." I leapt at her, and my claws almost instantaneously punctured her shoulders. I twisted my body and flung her to the ground. I stood, with my claws at her throat. Tears streamed down my muzzle and landed on her chest.

"Aw, poor little kitty, crying during a battle, boo hoo!" The rogue sneered. Now _that_ ticked me off. I dug my hind claw into her belly, causing her to flinch.

"Aw, poor kitty, flinching in the middle of the battle, owie!" I sneered. She pushed up with all her might and leapt on top of me. She swiped her claws across my face, blood splattering into a puddle around me. I swiped back and my swipes were filled not only with sadness, but wit anger and vengeance as well. Her blood dripped onto my face and into my mouth. _Yuck!_ I kicked with my hind legs and she went flying across the cave, and hit the far wall with a thud.

"Thank you, Littleheart." I whispered under my breath. I padded over to her. There was sharp spikes protruding from the wall, and a long one had went straight through her body, killing her. I sighed in relief and padded back to the tunnel back to the main camp area. I slipped and fell into a puddle of blood. I didn't get up. I heard pawsteps and Applefoot appeared. He pelted over to me and nuzzled me.

"You're covered with blood." He said, and then he started to clean me.

 **The murderer is dead! Butterflyheart is dead! I'm so bored right now! Sweetsky can use elemental powers?! OhmyStarClan! Who expected that?**


	14. Chapter 9

I padded into the cave. A red stain in the floor and along a wall brought back horrible memories. I lost a lot of blood that night. But it was worth it. The murderer is dead, but Butterflyheart… I don't know if she is dead or not. Maybe the rogue was bluffing, to get me mad, or she was telling the truth. What happened that night is a mystery. I laid my ears back as the memories that have been tormenting me in my dreams flooded into my sight and hearing. _Bloody cats. Dawnpaw's mangled body. Butterflyheart's wild eyes. A gray-and-white cat drowning in blood. Thousands of screams, all ending in gurgling, the cats suffocating in blood. Dawnpaw._ Suddenly, a pile of twitching and steadily bleeding bodies appeared. A strong and powerful looking she-cat stood on top of the dying and possibly dead cats. In her mouth is a small gray she-kit with white paws and ear tips, her green eyes shining in the moonlight. _Is that… Streamskip?!_ At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me. My eyes were my friends, and they weren't deceiving me. Images of a young Streamskip flew through my vision. It slowed down when cats died. The powerful looking cat was killed by a monster. A ginger tabby, slain by a… cat that controls water. A dark brown and gray cat, burned to death. Over and over, death. Death. I tried to look away, but I was stuck to the spot. I tried to yowl for help, but my voice stopped in my throat. The images slowed down. I saw myself, tackling Leaf… kit, all those years ago. I saw myself cracking fleas in the elders den. I watched as the vision, that was once upright, start wiggling, and fall over. The pictures, and death stopped. _Oh. My. StarClan._ I pelted back to the main cave and slipped into the elders den. Streamskip was laying on the floor, blood trickling out of her mouth. I gasped, waking up Roserunner. She looked at Streamskip's body, then looked at me, her eyes practically glowing with hatred.

"Y-you k-killed, Streams-skip?" Her voice cracked.

"No, no! It's not what it looks like! I saw her in a dream and came to see if she was alright!" I mewed, tears rolling down my face.

"Th-then what happened?" Roserunner meowed, waking up the rest of the elders. They all, in unison, looked at Streamskip's corpse, then at my grief-stricken face.

"What. Happened. To. My. Grandmother?" Silverheart growled.

"I saw her die in a dream and came to see if the dream was just a dream." _Not entirely the truth, I was awake._

"Why… Why?!" Silverheart mewed. Roserunner comforted her.

"I-I'm sorry." I mewed, truthfully.

"Get out. Just, get out." Skystone growled. His tail was draped over Silverheart's shoulder. Roserunner and Silverheart sat with their heads bowed together. I stepped out of the den. Leafspots saw me pad out of the elders den and came over, sitting next to me. He must've heard Roserunner and Silverheart crying in the den, because he looked at me.

"What happened?"

"Streamskip's dead."

"What?"

"Sh-she's dead."

"Why were you in there?"

"I saw her die in a dream, and I came to see if she's okay."

"Like when you were dreaming about Dawnpaw and Acornpaw?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I watched you every night, go to the nursery and look at the kits, you're so responsible. Remember the day when you brought Dawnpaw and Acornpaw to the camp for the first time? Spottedstar even said that you would make a great leader. I would trust you as my leader." "Thank you." I said, smiling.


	15. Chapter 10

I wandered through ElementClan's forest. I watched as a squirrel bounded up a tree as soon as it saw me. Is that what all the animals think of us? Monsters? A large raccoon padded in my way, and it cowered, prepared for the worst. I love you family! It thought. I nodded to it, and it ran away. I'll remember you, grey and white cat. My ears laid back. I can hear voices; thoughts! I kept walking. I found myself in front of Moonfalls, the place where medicine cats go every no moon, and where leaders get their nine lives.

"Wow." I stepped up to the large pool at the bottom of the falls. I slipped into the water, trusting the current to keep me above water. I drifted into sleep. A beautiful forest with glistening rivers appeared. So this is StarClan, it's so beautiful… A familiar silver shape appeared.

"Dawnpaw!" My former apprentice heard me and bounded over with immeasurable energy.

"Sweetsky! Oh, I've missed you! Oh, Sweetsky!" She mewed, shoving her face into my chest fur. "Oh! Streamskip wants to talk to you! She must've known you would come. Oh, I've missed you so much! Follow me!" She bounded away, with me following. Streamskip looked beautiful. A ginger tabby tom was sitting next to her.

"Hi. You were in the dream that, um, I saw Streamskip die in.." I mewed, suddenly embarrassed.

"I need to tell you about the past of ElementClan. I watched the dream with you. The powerful-looking cat, she's my mother, Mudwillow. She was the last of the ElementClan warriors, she fought for her life, when the four Clans, EarthClan, AirClan, FireClan and WaterClan attacked. The ginger tabby," she gestured to the tom beside her. "Is Fireflash. He was my mate, until I watched him get killed by a WaterClan cat. I was torture, the Clans were smart, they put me in a rock cage that I lived in for over a moon. I saw many cats die, because of me. I wouldn't tell them anything about where ElementClan hid. They burned Oakberry, she was my best friend. She tried to save me, but she paid for sneaking into the Clans' giant camp. With her life, in front of my eyes. You watched my memories. I know I was old, but before I died, I wanted to tell you about our Clan's history. I guess StarClan decided to take me then."

"What was Mudwillow doing on that pile of cats?" I asked.

"She was scouting for a good place to hide me. The EarthClan cats were on our scents. She set me down on one side of the Thunderpath that you saw, and she died. She survived the Dark Forest-worthy attacks, but got killed by a monster. Huh." She laid back her ears. "I smell someone." She spun around quickly, and saw the rogue that I had killed.

"Hello, Dawnpaw, Sweetsky, Fireflash, Streamskip. How have you been?" The rogue asked casually.

"Emalia. Why are you in the sacred territory of StarClan? How did you get past the guards?"

"You know her name?!" I hissed.

"Of course I do. She murdered my father and my baby brother, who never survived to be a warrior." Streamskip growled.

"Oh. Good to know, I guess."

"Emalia. What are you here for?"

"Death."

"You are in a place of dead cats, of- Wait. You're not thinking-" Emalia sprang at me, and clawed at my face.

"You're not winning this time!" She growled, as she held me down, claws digging into my throat.

"I- Ug. Hate… You." I pushed up with all my might and flung Emalia off of me. Ow, she has sharp claws… Emalia's thoughts ran through my mind. So, first, I'm gonna confuse her, by faking to run at her left, then attack her right. Then, I'm gonna climb up that tree over there, and jump onto Sweetsky, killing her. Perfect. Emalia set her plan into action, she faked her run at my left, but I was ready. I grabbed her scruff and shook her like a dog with a toy. Thank you, Littleheart. She squirmed out of my grip and pelted for the tree in her plan. I ran toward the moor, so that she wouldn't be able to jump onto my back.

"Dude! I use that plan all the time!" I called up to the cat in the tree, who in which, was hanging upside down.

"You cheated! You fox-dung!" She dropped and landed in her paws, staggering a little, but regained her balance. "Fight me! I hate you so much! Your parents killed my kits, and now you will die, I will take your body, and kill Leafspots!" My ears laid flat against my head.

"I will not allow it! My body is mine, and mine only!" I yowled, pivoting on my hind legs and pelting away. I ran for at least five minutes. I felt my left hind leg cramp up, and I slipped on the wet ground. Sliding, I maneuvered my body, so that I could control where I was sliding. My leg stopped cramping, and I stood up and flew into the air. I felt the AirClan blood in my veins, and flinched as a pain shot threw my shoulders. I yowled.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh!" Emalia looked up. She watched in horror, as nubs, formed into limbs, which sprouted feathers.

"Holy StarClan!" I looked at my back. Beautiful gray wings were stretched flat, as I flew. Wow. Amazing. I flapped my wings and spun around. Folding my wings flat, I dived toward Emalia and grabbed her scruff In my mouth.

"Hey! Let go!" She howled at me.

"Okay!" I was high enough, that if I dropped her now, she would die. I let go of her scruff, sending her falling through the air. *Splat* Blood exploded onto the soft grass. Done. It's done. I won, against the strongest foe I've ever fought. I flexed my wings. Just like I have two extra limbs. I glided down to the ground and folded my wings. Dawnpaw pelted over to me and looked at my wings.

"Wow! That's epic!" She mewed. I stepped toward her and held her under my wing.

"I don't ever want to leave you." I whispered.

"No. You have to go back to ElementClan's territory. And protect the ones you love, that are alive." Dawnpaw mewed, tears streaming down her muzzle. "I'll never forget you, ever."

"Me neither." Streamskip padded over to us.

"Sweetsky, you have to go back to the territory! Rogues are attacking! Go now!" She urgently meowed. I nodded.

"Good bye!" I laid down and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep. I came faster than it would've, if this was the real world. The last words I heard before I woke up at Moonfalls were, "Goodbye, Sweetsky…"

 **Oooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, my mom took away my FanFiction privileges, because I was posting to much! Lol, right?! So, THE MURDERDER IS DEAD! YAAAAY! Okay, tell me in the review section, that you didn't expect Sweetsky to get wings! Who didn't expect that?! Review and thanks for reading my story!**


	16. Chapter 11

I sat up. My fur was drenched in sweat, water and blood. I scrambled out of the sacred pool, to keep my blood from being spilled into it any more. Remembering, I looked at my shoulders. _Beautiful!_ The wings were still there.

"Holy StarClan! I beat her!" My voice echoed off of the tall limestone walls of the Moonfalls. _Oh StarClan! My Clan is in danger!_ I took to the sky, my already strong wings pumping the air. _Got. To. Be. Faster!_ My wings were flapping so fast, the trees below me were becoming a blur. I slowed down as I saw a familiar landmark. High Pine. High Pine marks where the entrance of the cave is. I dived and landed on one of the branches. I could hear squealing coming from the cave. I jumped down.

 _*Thump*_ The noise quieted.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

"A friend. A Clanmate."

"Walk through the tunnel toward us."

"Okay, if I can fit." I giggled. "'Scuse me, pardon me. 'Scuse me!" Acornpaw stepped out of the tunnel.

"Sweetsky! Guys' Sweetsky's back!" He called into the cave. Spottedstar bounded into the small clearing underneath High Pine.

"Where in StarClan, have you been?!" She meowed, gasping for breath. She had many still bleeding scratches.

"In StarClan." I said simply.

"StarClan? How were you in StarClan?" Leafspots mewed, pushing through the crowd of cats.

"I went to the Moonfalls. Emalia tried to kill me there. By the way, Streamskip warned me about the rogues, but I wasn't fast enough."

"Who is Emalia? Streamskip warned you? What are you talking about?" Spottedstar demanded.

"Emalia is the murderer rogue. She got past the guards of StarClan, and she almost killed me." I showed my leader the deep cut in my throat.

"Holy StarClan! Redear! We need this cut patched up immediately!"

"M'kay!"

"Cats of ElementClan! Round up all of the rogues and take them to Cage Cave. Nettlevine, you and Oakleaf will guard the cave. Bluebramble, patch up everybody. Ready, break!" All of the cats in the crowd spread out and did as they were told by Spottedstar. I watched as Sandyleaf and Oceancloud herded a muddy she-cat and a tom toward the Cage Cave. The Cage Cave was surrounded by a large lake, and the entrance/exit was pretty thin. The Cave hasn't been used since Streamskip was a young warrior.

"Hey, Sweetsky, lemme see that scratch." Redear mewed, nudging me.

"Oh! Sure, look." I bent over, since I was now taller than the medicine cat, when my wings grew, I guess they gave me more height.

"That's one heckuva cut. Was this Emalia gal mad?"

"Do you think she was mad? She tried to kill me; again!"

"Oh, yeah, right." I winced as Redear pushed on the cut, and put some marigold poultice on it. Spreading on cobwebs, he giggled.

"Why did you just giggle? Weirdo." I muttered under my breath.

"Ah giggled becuz, there's a claw in yer cut."

"What?!"

"Here, Ah'll pull it out."

"No don't- OOOOWWWW!" An involuntary yowled erupted from my mouth. I scrambled away from the medicine cat. "Y-you're insane!" I was shaking. _That hurt so bad._ Leafspots padded over to me.

"Are you-"

"NO I AM NOT OKAY! REDEAR IS A PSYCHOPATH!"" I meowed loudly. He licked my face.

"He's always been-"

"No he has not! I remember Mother telling us that Redear risked his life to protect us when we were kits, when the lone fox intruded on our camp. I miss that Redear. Even his speech has changed. Bluebramble is kind, and careful, while this crazy psycho over here is like, 'I should totally not listen to my patients.' And Bluebramble is like, 'I should see what my patients feel like before I do anything!'"

"You can't blame him. He loved Dawnpaw a lot like you. He always spoiled her, did the ticks for her, all that jazz. He misses her as much as you do."

"I didn't know that… I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You should apologize to Redear too."

"I should. Wish me luck!" I said, winking. I walked over to the elderly medicine cat.

"Hi, Redear, how has your day going?"

"Purdy good, how 'bout you?"

"Good. I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"'Bout what?"

"About that I got freaked out by you and called you a psycho. And about Dawnpaw. I miss her too, but we can't dwell on the past forever." Redear's whole behavior seemed to change.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess. I guess I should let go of Dawnpaw's death and pay more attention to my living Clanmates, not my dead ones."

"Yeah, me too." We nuzzled.

 **So that's the end of Chapter 11. Huh. I guess Dawnpaw's death didn't only mess up Sweetsky's life. Anywho, QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

 **I NEED KIT NAMES**

 **I NEED WARRIOR NAMES FOR ACORNPAW AND TIGERPAW!**

 **Who would you ship?**


	17. Chapter 12

I flattened my ears, straightened my tail and leveled my wings to fly faster against the strong wind and large raindrops. Leaf-bare was coming quickly. I have learned how to hunt in the air, now that I think about it, eagles are nice teachers. Catching an eagle from the air, is particularly harder than hunting any other birds. I spotted a cutely fat pheasant pecking around under an oak tree. I dived and quietly landed behind a bush near the fat pheasant. I tightly clamped my wings, and pounced. The bird squealed, and struggled a lot, it almost got away, but, using my wings, I jumped, and caught the bird, snapping it's neck. _What a fat bird… and we're pretty deep into leaf-fall._ Picking it up, I flew back to camp.

…

"Wow! Good catch, Sweetsky, we haven't seen prey this fat since the middle of greenleaf! Wow! Amazing catch!" Compliments flew through the air as I padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Dropping the pheasant, I saw Spottedstar pad toward me.

"Having your wings helps us get more prey. Especially more because some of the rogues that attacked, want to join."

"Really? They must really admire us."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Spottedstar! We brought the rogues who want to join to you, just like you asked." Eagleflow called, followed by five rogues, and my father.

"What are their names?"

"Raven." The black she-cat meowed.

"Violet." The smaller silver-purple she-cat mewed quietly.

"Bark." The dark red-brown tom growled.

"Stitch." Meowed the pretty silver she-cat.

"Snake." The dark red-silver tom mewed, standing in front of Stitch. "Please don't hurt her, she's my everything." Spottedstar nodded and beckoned Tallwhisper with her tail.

"I want you to assign each rogue a mentor. _*Whispers*_ Give Stitch to Sweetsky." Tallwhisper nodded. (Sweetsky didn't hear)

… Tomorrow Morning …

"Let all cats old enough to leave the cave, gather under Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar's call woke me. _What? What's happening?_ I stepped out of the warriors cave. The five rogues were standing at the foot of the Rockpile. _Oh! The rogues are getting apprenticed today!_ I padded over to Leafspots, and sat back on my haunches.

"Hey." I mewed.

"Hey."

"I wonder who gets to mentor the rogues?"

"Yeah, I hope you get to mentor one."

"Today, five rogues will train to become warriors. Raven, Violet, Bark, Stitch, Snake, do you promise to try your hardest, and train hard?" Spottedstar meowed.

"I do." The five cats meowed, in unison.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you five, Ravenpaw, Violetpaw, Barkpaw, Stitchpaw, and Snakepaw. Oceancloud, you will mentor Ravenpaw." The two she-cats touched noses. "Applefoot, you will mentor Violetpaw." The two cats touched muzzles. "Nettlevine, you will mentor Barkpaw." The pair of toms touched muzzles. "Snakefoot, you will mentor Snakepaw." The two toms touched noses, but Snakepaw obviously wondered what was going on.

"What about Stitch...paw?" He called up to Spottedstar.

"Stitchpaw will be mentored by…" She paused. "Sweetsky." Stitchpaw looked at me excitedly, seeing as her new mentor had wings.

"Yay!" She meowed happily. I padded up to her, purring with excitement. We touched noses and I whispered: "I will make you the best warrior in all of ElementClan."

"Okay. I want to be the best as well." Applefoot and Oceancloud bounced over to us, their apprentices padding behind them.

"Let's go show our apprentices the territory!" Applefoot mewed, his voice cracking in excitement.

"Yes, that's an amazing idea!" Oceancloud agreed, her tail puffed out in excitement. Stitchpaw looked at me, waiting to see if I'd agree to the plan.

"Of course, let's go now." I mewed, seeing Stitchpaw, Violetpaw, and Ravenpaw's tails fluff and their ears prick to their heights. The three apprentices pelted through the tunnel to the territory. Sprinting after the surprisingly fast she-cats, I scooped Stitchpaw onto my back.

"Ready?" I panted, still running.

"Yes!" She mewed. I spread my wings out, and flew into the sky. "Woo, hoo!" Stitchpaw yowled. I shushed her, because I saw an eagle. I flew to the ground and dropped Stitchpaw.

"Watch me." I whispered. She nodded, and I jumped into the air. Spotting the eagle again, I flew at it. It saw me and spun to fly away, but I was faster. I caught up to it and clawed at it, missing to first time, but catching its wing on my claw, and pulling it toward me. It clawed at me, at my face and at my chest. Great StarClan, that hurts! I returned the favor by biting the eagle's neck. It fell limp and I held it by its leg. I threw it into the air, and caught it on my back. I glided back down to Stitchpaw.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Violetpaw yowled, causing my ear to ring. She gasped, obviously seeing my wounds.

"We need to get you to the healer-medicine cat!" Ravenpaw mewed. Oceancloud and Applefoot emerged from the undergrowth, panting.

"Wow… Ravenpaw, you're fast!" Oceancloud mewed.

"Yeah, Violetpaw… You're fast as well." Applefoot meowed.

"We should get back. The hawk won't be as fresh when we get back if we keep complimenting each other." I meowed, gesturing at the large bird in front of me.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Oceancloud led us back to the camp. I padded into the camp, so tired, that I was basically dragging the bird. I faintly heard compliments to my prey, and I dropped the bird on the fresh-kill pile and padded slowly to the warriors den.

"You can sleep too, Stitchpaw." I mewed to my apprentice, my speech a little slurred. I flopped down on my nest, smelling a mixture of Acornpaw's scent and leaves. _I'll thank him when I wake up._ I drifted into sleep.

 _I padded through a dark and gloomy forest. I didn't have my wings._

 _"Hello?" I called. I heard voices coming from a small clearing, barely visible seeing as there is thick fog. I padded toward the voices and saw a pair of cats fighting. One was a small silver and black tom and the other was a huge white she-cat. I padded into the clearing._

 _"Uh, hi. Can you tell me where I am?" I called, and the two cats pulled themselves apart._

 _"Who are you?" The smaller cat growled._

 _"I'm Sweetsky, warrior of ElementClan. I don't know how I got here." I meowed, trying to show no threat,_

 _"ElementClan, huh? What's an ElementClan cat doin' here? She must be spying." The white she-cat growled._

 _"Get her!" The silver and black cat yowled, launching his small body at Sweetsky._

I sat up, panting, and my fur was drenched in sweat. Applefoot was laying next to me, eyes open.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just a bad dream. I'm going on a walk."

"Okay." He mewed, waving with his tail, as I stood up. "Bye."

"Bye." I walked out into the cave. The fresh-kill pile was depleted, and the hawk was gone. I heard my belly grumble and I snatched a squirrel and ate it. I walked out of the camp, stretching my aching wings. I shouldn't have fought that hawk and flown with Stitchpaw on my back. Flying takes a toll on me with cats on my back, even small cats. I flapped my wings and flew over the trees. I flew to the edge of our territory and patrolled the entire border. _I'm so booored!_ I did a steep dive, and opened my wings, just before I hit the water in the lake surrounding the Cage Cave. I landed at the entrance to the Cave. Foxfern and Palehawk were guarding it. I waved at them with my wings, and slipped through the thin door, my wings held straight up, so I would fit. There were bones piled in one corner, and the cats were spread out, laying on piles of cobwebs.

"Hello. Can I speak with your leader?" I meowed, my voice echoing off the walls.

"She's dead. You killed her." A battle-scarred tom growled, his silver-tipped tail twitching. _Emalia._

"Well, then. Who did she trust the most?" I mewed, moving my wings to a threatening position.

"Dragon!" A cat, apprentice-sized, blurted out.

"Who?"

"Nobody." She mewed, ashamed.

"It's alright, you can tell me. You won't die."

"Dragon. She's a gray and ginger she-cat." She mewed, looking nervously at the battle-scarred tom.

"Thank you, what's your name?" I asked the she-cat.

"Rosemary."

"I like that name. I'm Sweetsky." Suddenly, I heard the clatter of claws against stone.

"Attack!" A yowl erupted from the entrance to the Cave. Four burly looking toms barged in. One saw me, and he spun on his hind legs and pelted away. That leaves three. I stood in front of Rosemary, my wings completely open and menacing. Another tom turned tail and ran. _Two._ The two still here were obviously battle trained, and both have many battle scars.

"Hello, toms. What brings you to ElementClan's territory?" I ask, my wings still held high.

"We've come to assassinate you, we were completely prepared, but two chickened out, scared of you. You're just an ordinary cat with wings, and that's it. No super powers, no nothin'." The ginger tom meowed, anger flicking through this words. "Emalia was my sister, and you killed her- twice - without a second thought." He mewed, his head bowing. He stood up, a growl rumbling in his throat. The other cat laid his ears back in horror, as his friend was about to attack the legendary Sweetsky. He held his head high and spoke.

"Hello, legendary Sweetsky. My name is Pepper, and I believe that you are good, and that I would be honored to be on your side. I will join ElementClan, just so I could get to know you better." Pepper's friend stared at him in disbelief.

"You dare betray me?!" He yowled. The ginger tom leapt at Pepper, who evaded his attack swiftly, for he was smaller than his friend. "I will kill you, then this winged she-cat." He growled, continuously leaping at Pepper, who kept on evading his friend. I stepped in between the two toms, facing the ginger tom, my wings spread out.

"Stop fighting! What's the point of killing each other, when you," I pointed at the ginger. "Could leave, and Pepper will stay to become a warrior." I saw the ginger tom's ears lay back.

"How's about, you leave and me and Pepper here will battle it out. Whoever wins doesn't die." I felt Pepper touch my wing.

"I'll do it. And I'll win." He pushed me back and stood in a fighting position.

"Okay, Pepper. I trust you. And remember, if you win, you'll become a warrior of ElementClan. Win for me." I whispered in his ear. Pepper nodded, and laid his ears back at the ginger.

"The almighty Scorch will win this battle, and kill Pepper!" Scorch yowled, his voice echoing off the walls. I heard paw pads patter as the other rogues in Cage Cave cowered backward, against the wall, to get as far away from Scorch as possible.

"Sweetsky?" A squeak sounded behind me. I turned and saw Rosemary behind me. "Is Pepper going to die?" Her high-pitched mew surprised me.

"O-of course not! He'll win for us." I meowed, not certain at all that Pepper wasn't going to die. I turned back to the battle. Scorch was riddled with scratches and Pepper had few. I watched in horror as Scorch leapt at Pepper, his claws out and fur fluffed out, seeming larger than he actually was. He yowled in pure anger, and ran faster than Pepper, and caught his hind leg in his jaws. Scorch clamped down, crunching Pepper's leg in his mouth. Pepper yowled in pain. He tried to get up, but couldn't, he fell to the ground in a heap of blood and fur. I stood up to help Pepper, but it was too late. Scorch bit Pepper's neck, and twisted his neck. _*Crack*_

"NO!" I yowled. I bounded up to Pepper's bloody body. He looked at me, barely conscious.

"Did I win?" He asked.

"Yes, yes you did, but Scorch cheated." I mewed. I watched as Pepper's eyes clouded and he stared blankly at the stone above our heads. I stood, my head bowed. I turned around, pure hatred in my eyes.

"You. Cheated." I growled.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't. I used my own battle tactic."

"Actually, you did cheat, you were going near the other rogues, forcing Pepper to stop attacking you, because he could've hit innocent cats." I turned in surprise.

"Rosemary? You were paying that much attention?" Scorch meowed, in shock. I leapt at him, pinning him down.

"Let me go! I won! Pepper lost! I get to leave!" He howled in pain, my sharp claws piercing his fur.

 **CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Ok, I'm so sorry I didn't upload in forever, buuuut I totally forgot I needed to post something and to makeup for that I made a super long chapter. SICKNESSSS!**


	18. Updated Allegiances Part: 2

**Leader:**

Spottedstar- light gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Tallwhisper- long-legged white tom with gray ear and tail tips

 **Medicine Cat:**

Redear- black tom with distinctive red ears and eyes

 _App: Bluebramble_

 **Warriors:**

Oakleaf- brown tom with silver oak leaf shape on chest and green eyes

Eagleflow- light brown tom with ginger patches and red eyes

Sandyleaf- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Foxfern- ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Ferntail- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Sunflower- yellow tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Thornfoot- brown tom with blue eyes

Bluefire- blue-gray tom with sharp orange eyes

Squirreleyes- black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Snakefoot- brown tabby tom with a spotted front left paw and green eyes

 _App: Snakepaw_

Cindertail- gray she-cat with green eyes

Littleheart- not-very-nice gray and black she-cat with red eyes

Oceancloud- white she-cat with blue eyes

 _App: Ravenpaw_

Palehawk- pale gray tom with brown eyes

Nettlevine- golden-brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

 _App: Barkpaw_

Pidgeonjump- gray and white she-cat with gray eyes

Cinderclaw- really dark gray tom with black eyes

Ebonylight- black she-cat with green eyes

 _App: Acornpaw_

Yellowpelt- yellow and white she-cat with blue eyes

Applefoot- gray tom with red eyes

 _App: Violetpaw_

Leafspots- silver and white tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

 _App: Tigerpaw_

Butterflyheart- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes; was Acornpaw's mentor before she killed Dawnpaw and attempted to kill Acornpaw

Sweetsky- small light gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly and deep green eyes; large light gray wings

 _App: Stitchpaw_

 **Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw- black she-cat with beautiful shining blue eyes

Violetpaw- purple-silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Barkpaw- dark red-brown tom with green eyes

Stichpaw- pretty silver she-cat with black paws and a black stitch-like stripe down her spine; dark silver eyes

Snakepaw- dark red-silver tom with light silver eyes

Tigerpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Acornpaw- dark silver tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Leopardcloud- tan she-cat with white splotches and sharp hazel eyes; very good with kits; oldest nursery queen; mate is Bluefire

 _Kits:_

 _Elmkit- tan tom with white paws and ginger patches and hazel eyes_

 _Stormkit- light brown she-cat with white patches and red eyes_

 _Mossykit- white she-cat with sharp ginger patches and hazel eyes_

Swiftberry- golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; is in nursery to help Leopardcloud with her kits; mate is Tallwhisper

 **Elders:**

Skystone- gray tom with blue eyes; oldest cat

Sprucedusk- brown tom with orange eyes

Strawwatcher- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Roserunner- fast pinkish-white she-cat with silver eyes

Silverheart- friendly/nice silver she-cat with pink eyes


	19. Chapter 13

"Let me go! I won! Pepper lost! I get to leave!" Scorch howled in pain, my sharp claws piercing his fur. I growled.

"You heard the little cat. You cheated." I hissed, struggling to keep the large cat down.

"SHE'S ONLY A KIT! SHE WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND FIGHTING STYLES, LET ALONE UNDERSTAND 1v1 BATTLES!" He yowled, causing my ears to ring. I saw his eyes water in pain. "You… Dumb… KIT!" He growled. Rosemary padded over in front of me, her muzzle stained with red.

"He started bleeding on accident." She meowed innocently. I smiled.

"Good job." Claws on stone jerked my sharp emerald gaze to the entrance. Spottedstar, followed by Redear, Bluebramble and Tallwhisper, and a patrol of warriors, barged in. Redear tended to my wounds, half-distracted by Pepper's mangled corpse, while Bluebramble checked the scared rogues for any wounds. I purred as Stitchpaw stuck her tongue out at Scorch as he padded past her, four warriors surrounding him. I saw a bleeding Foxfern staring at Scorch, her pained eyes glaring knives at the ginger tom. Once the tom was gone, the ginger she-cat padded over to me.

"That cat is insane. I think that he is homicidal." Foxfern hissed.

"You think?!" I stopped, a single tear dropping to the floor. I looked at Pepper's body, who was being nuzzled by Rosemary and a couple other rogues.

"He didn't deserve to die. I sent Palehawk to get Spottedstar and Tallwhisper and Redear, and I watched the battle. Scorch hurt me pretty bad so I couldn't help. It was brutal." Foxfern mewed. I nodded. I watched as Redear padded over to Pepper's bloody corpse. He sniffs it and calls Sunflower and Thornfoot over and orders them to help him take the body back to camp so he can clean it and put herbs on it to mask the scent of death. An amazing idea pops into my head. I pad over to Rosemary. We touch noses.

"I have to go- But don't worry! I'll come visit you, but remember, I have warrior duties." Rosemary giggles, her mismatched eyes shining. "To do and hunting and I have an apprentice to train." I pause. "I'll come every half moon, just after the medicine cats have left, okay?"

"Okay. But I'll miss you."

"I know. Good bye."

"Good bye." I slip out of Cage Cave, meowing good byes and flew straight into the sky. I look around. I see a large four-legged animal grazing in a small clearing. _Hmm, edible?_ I think for a heartbeat. _Yes, Skystone told me and my littermates about them… That's a deer!_ I dove steeply toward the trees surrounding the deer. _*Rustle rustle*_ The deer looked up and around, then continued grazing. I stalked around the clearing until I got around to the deer's left side. I opened my wings, jumped into the air and dived toward the deer, latching myself to it's neck. I flapped my wings, shaking the deer's neck, causing it to fall. I let go of the deer's neck, so that I wouldn't get crushed by the dying deer. _*Flump*_ The deer struggled a little, then lay limp. A mesmerizing scent wafted from the deer. I looked at the deer. _How am I going to get this home?_ I shoved my body underneath the deer's belly, and flapped my wings. I winced. _This deer is heavy!_ I flapped harder. I rose off the ground slowly. I started sweating, and panting. I flew slowly back to camp.

…

When I arrived back to camp, cats of all colors and sizes were amazed by the size of the deer. Spottedstar looked at me, then the deer, eyes wide.

"How did- Where did- How?" Spottedstar stammered.

"The deer was in a clearing a little outside our borders, and I killed it." I panted. Spottedstar looked me over.

"You need sleep. Was the deer heavy?"

"Was it heavy?! Of course it was!"

"Go to your nest in Redear's den. He'll give you something to help you sleep." She pointedly looked at the old medicine cat. "He'll also check you for any injuries." Redear nodded, and led me to his den

"So, how far past our border was the deer? Tail-lengths? Fox-lengths?"

"Maybe twelve fox-lengths… Actually more like eleven."

"Okay, I'll talk to Spottedstar about extending our borders."

…

I padded into his den, my legs and my wings aching.

"I'll put some of this on your shoulders to dull the aching and… Eat these." He pushed a leaf with three poppy seeds on it. I lap up the seeds and pad over to my nest. I heard a pair of cats pad into the den. I could only manage to recognize one scent before I slipped into unconsciousness. _Leafspots._

…

"Sweetsky! Sweetsky!" I groggily opened my eyes. Acornpaw was nudging my face. "Yay! You're awake! Come see! Me and Tigerpaw are becoming warriors and Leopardcloud's kits are becoming apprentices!" His face fell. "I wish Dawnpaw was here."

"Me too. But I'm so proud of you, becoming a warrior of ElementClan, facing your sister's death. I'm so glad you are here." He nodded. I stood, flicking pieces of moss off my fur with my wings. "Why was Leafspots in here before I went to sleep?"

"He rushed in with Stitchpaw to congratulate you, but you were asleep."

"Okay, thanks." I looked out to the meeting cave. The entire Clan had gathered.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the cave, gather under Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar called. Noticing how ragged Acornpaw looked, I tackled him, cleaning his pelt. He giggled, play-pushing on me as a kit to a mother would. I sat up, both of our pelts now ruffled. We heard Spottedstar calling for Acornpaw.

"She's starting!" Acornpaw meowed.

"Okay then, let's go. We look amazing." I said, winking. He nodded, a piece of dust fell off his head. We padded out to the cave, both of us grinning sillily*. Tallwhisper padded over to us.

"I am disappointed in both of you." He meowed, stern but trying not to laugh. Spottedstar looked at us, disappointment, and amusement flicking through her green eyes.

"I tried to clean him but he resisted." I meowed. "Honestly, it was as if he _didn't_ want to be cleaned." Acornpaw looked at me, fake offendedness in his shining blue eyes.

"No! I want to be cleaned!" He wailed, ending in laughter.

"We have to get along with this ceremony, if or if you aren't cleaned." Spottedstar yowled. "Tigerpaw." She pointedly stared with Aconrpaw's adopted brother. Getting the hint, I cleaned Acornpaw. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect our Clan at all costs?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I name you, as a full warrior of ElementClan, Tigerstone!"

"Tigerstone! Tigerstone! Tigerstone!" The Clan called, Swiftberry calling the loudest.

"Acornpaw!" Spottedstar called over the cheering. "Do you promise, to uphold the warrior code and protect our Clan at all costs?"

"I do." Acornpaw meowed, confident.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I name you as a full warrior of ElementClan, Acornfall!"

"Acornfall! Acornfall! Acornfall!" I cheered the loudest, Ebonylight being a close second.

 **Gtg** **Bye**

 **So I'm making Leopardcloud's kits become apprentices in a while because THERE WOULD BE SO MANY APPRENTICES OH MY GOOOOD! So, that means, YOU KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! OH NOOO!**

 ***Silly-ly**


End file.
